


Unexpected Company

by divine_wine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Succubi & Incubi, i hope y'all like it!!, i'll just add tags as i go tbh, please dont kill me i really dont know how to write these two yet, there's like little to no content for this ship so i guess i have to write my own huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_wine/pseuds/divine_wine
Summary: turles is an incubus who starts living with broly after their first encounter bc he wants to seduce him. though he didn't count on actually developing feelings for the guy. yikes





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just wrote this bc there's little to no content for this ship and i've fallen hard for it so i guess i have to write my own fanfics for it, huh. i'm not too confident on my characterizations of the two, so i apologize in advance for that, but hopefully it's good enough to be competent, y'know? anyway, i headcanon broly as asexual so ya,  
> that's a thing  
> anyways enjoy

Today was another uneventful day at work, as it usually was. Broly worked at a office supply store at the local mall, which was quiet for the most part and that's what he liked. He applied for a job in the back sorting inventory, carrying in new shipments and restocking those that sold out. There was little to no contact with anyone that weren't his co-workers, who constantly made awe stricken comments about how easily he could pick up whole crates of copy paper with just his bare hands, when normally it would take a forklift for everyone else, especially since Broly was a rather lean, tall young man. It didn't make sense to them, and he had the feeling that it somewhat scared them based on the fact they kept bringing it up, but he couldn't be bothered to make heads or tails of it all. 

 

All he ever thought about at work was when he could clock out for the day, as he was doing now, and return back home to his humble little flat. It wasn't much, and it was decorated very minimally, which was fine for someone like Broly, who didn't demand much, only the basics. It was also quite clean for the most part, as clutter always made his head spin. Tossing his keys into the small bowl near the door as he walked in, he hung up his jacket on the coat hanger, but not before digging in its pockets to retrieve his phone. As he made his way to the kitchen, he looked through the messages that accumulated during his shift, mostly they all coming from Raditz, as he was one of his only friends, asking if he was interested in coming over to spend some time together. Another message went on to say that he worked too much and never took a little time out to have some fun, that life is short and they should ‘live in the now before they get old and stagnant’. He thought about the proposition for a moment as he looked through his cabinets for something quick to eat, settling on a cup of noodles he found tucked away in the back, reading the label--shrimp noodles. Lucky.

 

A few minutes later, he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, noodles in hand and phone in the other, sifting through his mental files of what excuse to type out to Raditz this time on why he couldn't go out with him, which the former would see through easily and insist on them going somewhere probably too loud and full of way too many people for Broly’s liking. It wasn't that he disliked spending time with the other, but whenever he was out with him he was often placed in situations he’d rather not find himself in normally. Plus, Raditz always made it a point for them to drink whenever they went out, which usually ended with Broly having to drag Raditz out of the bar due to him trying to fight every single guy there in drunken anger and drive him home. It was both mentally and physically exhausting to be around his friend when he got like that. 

 

Once he finished his quick dinner and cleaned up, he headed to the bedroom, going through his usual bed routine before free falling back on his roomy bed staring up at the ceiling for awhile before he eventually drifted off into sleep. Though, not very soon after he did he felt a curious weight on his torso. At first he dismissed the feeling as being apart of his dream, but it was such a persistent one it was starting to become uncomfortable. Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked a few times as they came into focus and landed on the large, black mass sitting directly on top of him. Normally, this would elicit fear or shock from anyone met with such a vision but with Broly it only made him squint in confusion. Was this the culprit behind the heavy feeling on his chest? and quickly following after his initial query was the ever predictable and understandable  _ what _ was it? Luckily for him, he wasn't left in the dark about both of his questions for long because the figure spoke. 

 

“You’re awake? Well, I guess that makes this that much easier for me.” 

 

Ruby red eyes glittered unnaturally in the dark as a tongue slipped out between glistening fangs to lick somewhat plump lips on this figure before him. They had dark, tanned skin with jet black hair oddly styled in a way that was all too familiar to Broly; it was the same obnoxious hairstyle that belonged to Raditz’s younger brother, Kakarot. But he noted the presence of horns jutting out on the crown of their forehead, and the large, broad dark wings that were sprouting out from their back, and quickly directed his attention to the long, curvaceous and dangerously sharp claw that was gently running itself along the contours of his jawline. Whoever this was currently sitting on top of him definitely wasn’t human, he could infer that much. Especially with how oddly alluring those eyes of theirs were...it was almost like an invisible force was drawing him and refusing to let him tear his gaze away. It was intoxicating, as if the other was just drinking in his entire essence like it were water. So much so he barely noticed the gap between the two of them closed, and their lips were pressed against each other, a skilled tongue slipping into his mouth and mingling with his own awkward and inexperienced one. When did he start kissing him? More importantly, why? He stared at the other blankly during the kiss, his eyes wandering down to follow the hand that was snaking its way to his inner thigh, slipping underneath his boxers and inching steadily closer to his crotch. Somehow that was enough to shake him from his halfway drunken stupor over the entire situation as he pushed the other off of him and sat up.

 

Now that he was fully awake, he saw the other fully for what they were; a long black tail with a forked end curled around their torso snuggly, their attire nothing more than what appeared to be black vinyl shorts and a matching collar with a silver ring hanging from it. Their wrists seemed to bear broken leather handcuffs on them, and he wore knee-high latex platform boots. He was quite fit, and his gaze held a mischievous yet sensuous flair to them. At the moment his tanned features scrunched down in a look of annoyance, following with him crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Strange. Usually they never fight back.”

 

It seemed it was thought more directed to himself than the other, the way he looked out into space contemplatively for a moment, reclining backwards slightly as he hovered before him. Though, the small silence that befell them after his statement was quickly lifted when the tanned man continued.

 

“It’s easier for us both if you don’t resist me. Not like you could, anyway.”

 

Then again, there it was; that same gaze that seemed to entrance him in those seemingly bottomless pools of crimson, the one that almost made his body feel numb and frozen in place. How could a simple stare do so much to him? It made the hairs on his skin raise and the back of his neck heat up, and as much as he hated to admit it deep down it did somewhat intimidate him. But he couldn’t even begin to place why. The winged male seemed pleased with how taken Broly seemed to be with him, the way his lips curled into an impish little smirk and he floated over towards him gracefully, his tail unwrapping from around his torso and now snaking its way around the other’s neck just tightly enough to catch his attention, but not enough to raise concern. He leaned in to the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent before drawing back, licking over his chops in satisfaction.

 

“You smell just  _ divine _ . I knew I made the right decision coming here before the rest of those fools could find out about you. I bet your life energy tastes just…sinful.”

 

Now the horned individual licked a trail up Broly’s cheek, which in turn made his eyebrow furrow  together. Life energy? Something about that rung a bell; in mythology there were fabled demons that lied upon people as they slept, seducing them and even having sex with them. Succubi, he remembered their female counterparts being called, the males being called Incubi. Continued exposure to these demons often ended in death for their mortal beaus, as they fed actively on their life source. Was that was this man was? He surely fit the description to a T. While he was thinking about all this, he noticed the other was kissing him once again, and only this time around did he notice how hazy his mind felt, and how his vision was starting to become fuzzy around the edges. Was he literally sucking the very life out of him? That could be the only explanation as to why he suddenly felt so weak, and was continuing to get even weaker. He knew he had to do something about it, but even lifting up his arm at this point was becoming such a challenge. Maybe he should just let death overtake him, not like he was really bothered with the premise of it, anyway, and he’d admit to contemplating ending his life several times over in the past. But there was a nagging want in him that told him otherwise. So.

 

Again, he mustered up the little strength he had left in him and shoved the other off before jumping to his feet, the action in itself making his vision fail him temporarily and his hearing fizzle out, before both slowly started to crackle back to life, the other before him looking slightly aggravated, but smirking nonetheless.

 

“What’s the big idea? You’ve got to be the most stubborn mortal I’ve come across yet. Most of you melt like butter in my hands. I gotta say…”

 

Now his smirk dropped, his lips pulling into a tight frown as he folded his arms over his chest once again.

 

“...you’re really starting to tick me off.”

 

“Who...are you?”

 

Broly asked quietly, speaking for the first time since his encounter with the incubus. Perhaps if he could keep him talking he could have the other hold out on having him for dinner. This evoked a curious reaction from the other as he cocked his head to the side, his smirk returning to his features as he let out a brief laugh.

 

“Who am I? Heh. I guess I can oblige. Name’s Turles, I’m an incubus, if you couldn’t guess by now.”

 

So he was right. Though he still couldn’t help but wonder why he settled on him. Perhaps he was a last resort. 

 

“Now I have a few questions for you.”

 

Came Turles’s voice from behind him now, his chin over his shoulder as his words poured out of his mouth and floated into his ear. He couldn’t help but note how soothing it sounded.

 

“Namely, who are  _ you _ and how are you able to resist my charm? I’m quite the catch, if I do say so myself. Your kind seems to think so, too.”

 

Was he resisting? He didn’t think much of it, as he never particularly found interest in men, but the same could be said towards women. Things like sexual attraction and even romance were abstract and foreign concepts to Broly, things he couldn’t ever really come to understand fully and thus dismissed them entirely. He wondered if that was the reason why he was, as Turles put it, ‘resistant’ to his charm. Funny how something he had been told to be unnatural or impossible about himself turned out to be a key factor in saving his life. His brief pause to the other’s question proved to be a nuisance to him as he blinked as soon as he saw Turles’s fingers snap right in front of his face, followed by a “Helloooo? Are you there? I asked a question.” 

 

“Broly.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“My name. It’s...Broly.”

 

“Alright,  _ Broly _ , so. It’s time for the million dollar question; how are you not utterly, entirely and grossly enamored by me?”

 

“....”

 

He honestly couldn’t think up an answer to Turles’s question, as it wasn’t really something he could put in words, so he settled with a simple shrug of his shoulders and a soft noncommittal sound. 

 

“...You don’t know, huh. Well, that’s a shame. ‘Cause see, the more I look at you, the more I like what I see.” 

 

He circled around him slowly, hungry eyes looking over his body and drinking up every inch of skin available to him, which, again, made Broly’s eyebrows furrow and his lips pull into a small frown. One thing he did know he was beginning not to like about Turles was his need to constantly invade his personal space. Once he stopped right in front of the other, he then did a curt nod, before he said,

 

“Alright. I’ve decided. I’m making it my new mission to seduce you, and once I do, I’ll devour you whole. That way, it’ll taste even sweeter.”

 

He let out a small, raspy laugh, before he flew up before the other and flashed another toothy grin down at him before vanishing in a cloud of black and purple smoke, but not before leaving him with one last message. 

 

“ ‘Til tomorrow, Broles.”

 

Which, as Broly found out the next morning Turles was serious about, as he found him sitting at the counter in his kitchen, his chin resting in his palm and that same smirk plastered on his features.


End file.
